


Флэш-рояль

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Flogging, Gambling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Снейп терпеть не может проигрывать, а у Гарри весьма специфические желания.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Флэш-рояль

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на WTF-2015 для команды Снейпа.

Если бы полгода назад кто-нибудь сказал Гарри, что азартные игры могут доставлять такое удовольствие, тот бы, наверное, покрутил пальцем у виска. Гарри никогда не понимал, что приятного в том, чтобы рисковать своими средствами или чем-нибудь посущественнее, и у Снейпа не замечал подобной склонности. Тот слишком ненавидел безделье и слишком берёг свои скудные сбережения, чтобы увлечься чем-то подобным. Он кривился при упоминании любых видов игр, лишь иногда снисходил до того, чтобы сыграть с Гарри в шахматы партию-другую. И неизменно обставить его: проигрывать Снейп не умел и ненавидел.

Поэтому когда как-то вечером он швырнул на стол колоду маггловских карт, Гарри воззрился на неё с лёгким недоумением:

— Что это?

Самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных. Снейп скрестил на груди руки и состроил зверскую рожу, от которой Гарри всегда тушевался, чувствуя себя провинившимся первокурсником.

— Это карты, Поттер. Мы будем играть в покер.

— В покер? — Гарри решил, что ослышался: — Но ты ненавидишь азартные игры. И никогда не делаешь ставок.

В глазах Снейпа вспыхнул и погас таинственный огонёк.

— Это смотря что ставить, Поттер, — философски заметил он, а Гарри отчего-то стало жарко.

***

— Раздавай, — негромко говорит Гарри. Снейп бросает на него угрюмый взгляд, но послушно тянется к картам. Его руки порхают над столом, и Гарри невольно любуется ими: узкие ладони, длинные пальцы, отточенные плавные движения. Руки Снейпа совершенны и всё умеют делать безукоризненно: нарезать ингредиенты, варить зелья, ласкать член... Множество интересных вещей.

Покер — это тоже интересно. Гарри понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы оценить его неоспоримые достоинства. Познать все тонкости и научиться выигрывать оказалось куда сложнее, но Гарри не торопился. У него был превосходный стимул, а остальное пришло в процессе.

— Готово. — Снейп поправляет идеально ровную стопку карт и брезгливо отшвыривает пустую коробку. Вид у него при этом такой, словно происходящее его нисколько не касается, но Гарри не обманешь. Сейчас Снейп старательно изображает равнодушие, а к концу игры будет рвать и метать, прожигая Гарри гневным взглядом. Может, даже попытается наслать на него проклятие — никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет в следующий раз.

— Хорошо. — Мельком взглянув на свои карты, Гарри кладёт их на стол рубашкой вверх и торжествующе смотрит на Снейпа. Тот всё так же сидит с кислой миной, только дышит чуть более поверхностно. Гарри знает: то, что происходит в этой комнате, волнует его ничуть не меньше. В конце концов, они играют в эту игру не в первый раз.

***

Первое правило покера: грамотно выбирать себе партнёра. Гарри ничего не знал о том, как всё это происходит у магглов, в их многочисленных казино или на светских вечеринках, где неизменно собирается толпа людей, каждый из которых считает себя чуть лучше других. Если честно, его это мало беспокоило. Он играл только со Снейпом и всегда только вдвоём. Кажется, их обоих это вполне устраивало.

Гарри искренне считал, что такой расклад куда лучше прочих. Когда они садились за стол посреди их общей гостиной, приглушив свет и глядя друг другу в глаза, Гарри неизменно чувствовал возбуждение. Не физическое, нет — оно поднималось изнутри, как голодное ворчащее существо, как смутное желание большего. В этом было что-то глубоко интимное, чувственное — почти ритуал.

Иногда Гарри думает, что покер — это как секс, и столь же важно изучить своего партнёра от и до. Его сильные и слабые стороны. Понять, когда он лжёт, а когда говорит правду. Играть с другими было чем-то вроде измены, и Гарри ни за что бы не променял Снейпа на множество случайных любовников.

При нём он об этом, конечно, не заикался — засмеёт ведь.

***

— Время делать ставки, — объявляет Гарри. — Твоё слово, Снейп.

Снейп смотрит на него не мигая. От такого взгляда неприятно зудит в мозгу и хочется вжаться в стену. Прежде это смущало и даже немного пугало Гарри — слишком ярким был неудачный опыт обучения окклюменции; он начинал безобразно мямлить или вовсе замолкал. Так было раньше, но теперь всё иначе.

Щелчок пальцев — и горстка фишек с негромким шуршанием плывёт к центру стола.

— Поднимаю, — хищно говорит Снейп. — Ответишь, Поттер?

Гарри улыбается — мысленно. Он смеялся бы в голос, но нельзя нарушать правила игры.

— Удваиваю.

Снейп хмыкает и лениво чертит палочкой символы в воздухе. Светящееся табло, ведущее ход игре, вспыхивает и, медленно проплыв между их головами, столь же медленно испаряется.

— Опять зелёное, — морщится Гарри. — Ну я же просил...

Снейп кривится, вмиг растеряв своё каменное лицо.

— Достал ты меня, Поттер. Мы никогда не придём к консенсусу.

— Было же синее в прошлый раз, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — И чего тебе неймётся?

Фыркнув, Снейп демонстративно возвращается к своим картам. Гарри качает головой: эти бессмысленные перебранки давно уже не раздражают по-настоящему. Скорее, веселят, принося с собой совсем уж странное ощущение спокойствия. Без них жизнь со Снейпом кажется неполноценной — всё равно что игра без риска. С ним, наверное, вообще невозможно иначе.

Щелчком пальцев Гарри меняет три карты из пяти. Снейп на другом конце стола делает то же самое. Они давно зачаровали колоду так, чтобы обходиться без посторонней помощи: чужие во время игры ни к чему.

Скрыв карты, Гарри делает глубокий вдох, силясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Нельзя, нельзя: любая мелочь может выдать его. Слыша, как гулко бухает сердце, Гарри поднимает глаза на Снейпа:

— Иду ва-банк(1).

Фишки послушно плывут по воздуху. Снейп реагирует на удивление спокойно; кажется, он даже не пошевелился.

— Колл(2). Ставлю столько же.

***

Второе правило покера: тщательно определять ставки. Тут требуется особая осторожность и смекалка; нужно просчитывать каждый шаг, если не хочешь остаться ни с чем. Но в их со Снейпом случае главное даже не это. Главное — богатое воображение.

Они никогда не играют на деньги. Всегда — на желания. Начальная ставка — одно желание, суть которого проигравший узнаёт лишь под конец. Снейп говорит, что это называется «поставить вслепую», а Гарри, в общем-то, всё равно. В дальнейшем ставки растут соразмерно количеству фишек, и победителю приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы придумать что-то по-настоящему оригинальное. То, что понравится обоим.

Впрочем, Гарри не всегда нравилось то, к чему принуждал его Снейп. Однажды ему пришлось написать эссе на двадцать футов о вреде азартных игр, а после аппарировать в Хогвартс, отыскать портрет сэра Кэдогана и прочитать ему поэму Байрона «Абидосская невеста». Разумеется, наизусть.

Потом Гарри Снейпу, конечно, отомстил: связал магическими путами в неудобной позе и оставил так на пару часов. Спустился в кофейню, выпил чашку кофе. Он был уверен, что Снейп не вытерпит унижения и втихую освободится, наплевав на проигрыш. Ему-то, с его беспалочковой, это проще простого. Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил Снейпа там же, где оставил — на постели, с руками, связанными за спиной, вздёрнутой кверху задницей и колом стоящим членом.

Они не обсуждали это, но с тех пор ставки Гарри несколько изменили свою природу. Снейп молчал как рыба, подставлялся как шлюха и, похоже, был вполне доволен жизнью. А Гарри стал выигрывать в два раза чаще. Не иначе, сказывался богатый опыт.

***

С минуту Гарри и Снейп молча пялятся друг на друга. Гора фишек угрожающе возвышается между ними.

Во взгляде Снейпа читается вызов, Гарри же до крайности любопытно. Любопытно, блефует ли тот или действительно рассчитывает сделать Гарри одной левой. «Неважно, какие карты у тебя в рукаве, важно, поверит ли тебе партнёр», — любил повторять Снейп, обучая Гарри тонкому искусству покера. И Гарри пытается разгадать его, каждый раз пытается, но никогда не знает наверняка.

Снейп лжёт на оценку «превосходно», и в этом, конечно, нет ничего удивительного. У Гарри получается куда хуже.

Они и прежде вели рискованную игру, но пойти ва-банк — это какой-то иной уровень. У Гарри даже немного кружится голова от осознания того, насколько далеко всё зашло.

— Не боишься? — спрашивает он, впрочем, не особенно рассчитывая спровоцировать Снейпа. Тот склоняет голову набок.

— Наконец-то, Поттер, ты дорос до большой игры, — с усмешкой говорит он. — Я уже и не чаял дожить до этого дня.

— Что, так не терпится встать на колени? Подставиться под мой член? — вспыхивает Гарри. Он только что применил запрещённый приём — Снейп дёргается, как от удара, и вцепляется в подлокотники кресла, бледный и страшный. Гарри нравится выводить его из себя: в гневе Снейп по-настоящему великолепен. По телу пробегает искра возбуждения.

— О чём это ты? — холодно цедит Снейп. Глаза его совершенно почернели от ярости.

— О том, что будет, когда я сорву банк, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. — Ты ведь знаешь, что тебя ждёт.

— Какая чушь, Поттер. — Снейп сцепляет пальцы в замок. — Ты всего лишь высокомерный выскочка, возомнивший о себе невесть что.

Гарри смеётся. Плевать на правила игры, одно из них он уже нарушил: они никогда не говорят вслух о том, что происходит, когда Гарри выигрывает кон. Это табу, преступая которое, он сильно рискует.

Впрочем, риск только обостряет ощущения и позволяет по-настоящему насладиться игрой.

***

Третье правило покера: получай удовольствие от процесса. Не столь важно, выйдешь ли ты победителем — куда важнее блестящая, смелая игра.

Гарри выучил это правило довольно быстро. Играть со Снейпом было весело, а томительное предвкушение финала лишь подогревало кровь. Когда Гарри повышал ставки или срывал банк, он чувствовал себя так, как будто выпил полбутылки шампанского, и теперь оно щекотно пузырится внутри. Однако сам исход игры не слишком его беспокоил. Никакого волнения или чего-то подобного.

Может быть потому, что Снейп, наконец, научился проигрывать.

***

— Пора, — говорит Гарри. — Открываемся.

На лице Снейпа — торжествующая ухмылка. Повинуясь движению руки, его карты взмывают в воздух и, перевернувшись, ложатся в безупречно ровный ряд.

— Каре на девятке(3), — выплёвывает он. — Твоя очередь, Поттер.

Гарри опускает голову, нервно стискивая лакированную поверхность стола. Перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Что, думал я блефую? — Снейп по-своему истолковал его состояние. — Ты всё такой же идиот, Поттер. Боюсь, мне придётся придумать для тебя что-нибудь по-настоящему...

Он замолкает на полуслове, потому что Гарри как раз закончил раскладывать свои карты. Последним он кладёт червонного туза, любовно поглаживает его по сердцевине и поднимает взгляд на застывшего в одной позе Снейпа.

— Флэш-рояль(4), — произносит он низким, хриплым голосом. — Я победил, Снейп.

Снейп всё ещё сидит с открытым ртом. По его бледным щекам медленно расползаются нездоровые пятна румянца.

Зелёное табло мигает и выдаёт торжествующий звук фанфар. Снейп, рыкнув, испепеляет его взмахом руки.

— Не может быть. — Он вскакивает на ноги, гневно взметнув мантией. — Ты... ты зачаровал карты, Поттер! Дерзкий мальчишка... Я должен был догадаться, что ты не остановишься ни перед чем.

Гарри переводит задумчивый взгляд с раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего Снейпа на внушительную горку фишек, опасно возвышающихся на столе.

— Боюсь, на этот раз ты не расплатишься со мной и за месяц, — с улыбкой говорит он.

***

Снейп стоит на четвереньках посреди комнаты, прогнувшись в спине и опустив голову. Лица не разглядеть из-за завесы спутанных чёрных волос, но Гарри отчего-то уверен: оно не менее красное, чем его задница.

Он ласкает Снейпа кончиком плети, гладит напряжённую спину и плечи. Наклонившись, собирает его волосы в кулак и сильно тянет, вынуждая поднять голову. Снейп шипит и дёргается, пытаясь отвернуться, и тут же получает предупреждающий шлепок по заднице.

— Не провоцируй меня, — говорит Гарри, крепко сжимая его подбородок. — Ты же знаешь, чем это может кончиться.

Снейп протестующе мычит, зажмурившись. Гарри нравятся его беспомощность и непокорность, нравятся красные полосы на его теле и кляп во рту. Он ласково обводит растянутые губы Снейпа кончиком пальца.

— Взгляни на меня, — шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, что выдержка вот-вот откажет ему. Снейп послушно разлепляет веки и смотрит на него совершенно мутным взглядом.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Гарри возвращается к плети. Они только начали, и Снейп всё ещё не получил то, что ему причитается. На этот раз проигрыш действительно серьёзен, и Гарри мог бы пороть Снейпа до самого утра, но подозревает, что ни один из них не выдержит этого.

— Расставь ноги, — негромко приказывает он, и Снейп подчиняется. Плеть змеёй ползёт по спине, щекотно проходится меж ягодиц. Когда Гарри наносит предупреждающий удар, и тонкие верёвки со свистом взрезают воздух, Снейп инстинктивно вздрагивает — и делает движение навстречу.

— О-о, — голос Гарри полон предвкушения. — Так ты хочешь именно этого?

Он тянется за палочкой и заставляет кляп исчезнуть.

— Хочешь? Говори!

Снейп молчит, тяжело дыша. Гарри несильно бьёт его по спине, наслаждаясь тем, как наливается багрянцем бледная кожа. Потом ещё и ещё, жёстче, резче, силясь вырвать из него хоть какой-нибудь звук: стон или вскрик. Но Снейп молчит, и — Гарри знает — будет молчать до последнего.

— Упрямец, — говорит Гарри почти нежно. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.

Он видит, как с каждым ударом всё больше напрягаются мышцы Снейпа, как на руках и шее вздуваются жилы. Тело Снейпа некрасивое, обманчиво хрупкое, с торчащими костями и выступающей цепью позвонков; и сам он — обнажённый, покорный — похож на поверженную хищную птицу. По иссечённой спине медленно стекает капля пота, и Гарри наклоняется, чтобы слизнуть её. Снейп шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и выгибается, подставляясь под жалящие прикосновения плети.

Один хлёсткий удар по нежной коже бёдер, и у Снейпа вырывается хриплый стон. Гарри отбрасывает плётку и опускается на колени, любуясь свежими рубцами на его заднице. Сейчас Снейп прекрасен как никогда, и Гарри хочется сказать ему об этом:

— Ты прекрасен.

Снейп стонет и позволяет ему гладить и ласкать себя. Гарри сжимает его напряжённый член, щупает задницу, раздвигает ягодицы. Не удержавшись, вылизывает между ними, жадно запуская язык внутрь. Он чувствует, как Снейп сжимается вокруг него, чувствует во рту его вкус и почти теряет рассудок.

— Давай, Северус, — просит Гарри. Кажется, он готов умолять, если будет нужно. — Давай, подготовь себя. Я хочу видеть.

Снейп смотрит на него из-за завесы сальных волос, смотрит так, что у Гарри поджимаются яйца, и вдруг выдыхает:

— Пожалуйста.

— Что? — Гарри застывает, поражённый.

— Пожалуйста, мне не нужно... этого, — тихо повторяет Снейп. С минуту Гарри молча изучает его лицо, затем тянется расстегнуть ширинку. Снейп опускает голову на руки и приглашающе поднимает зад.

Гарри трётся членом о воспалённые ягодицы, разводит их, чтобы было удобней, и со стоном толкается в тугое отверстие. Несмотря на смазку, член входит тяжело, почти болезненно, но Гарри знает, что Снейпу нравится именно так. Он не останавливается, пока не оказывается внутри целиком, и сразу же начинает двигаться. Снейп по-змеиному шипит и остервенело подаётся навстречу, пытаясь глубже насадиться на член. Гарри наматывает его волосы на кулак и безжалостно вбивает в пол.

Снейп обжигающе горячий внутри и снаружи, и Гарри кладёт руки на его истерзанные ягодицы, чтобы чувствовать этот жар повсюду. Снейп с силой толкается назад и стонет, запрокинув голову, сжимая член Гарри точно в тисках, и Гарри трахает его до тех пор, пока не срывается в пропасть.

***

— Снейп? — Гарри с трудом удаётся повернуть голову. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы перебраться в постель, и теперь они расслабленно лежат рядом, избегая лишних телодвижений.

— Хм?..

— Отчего бы нам просто не заниматься этим? Ну... так, как нравится тебе, я имею в виду. Без всякого покера.

Снейп открывает один глаз и смотрит на Гарри так, будто тот только что сморозил несусветную глупость.

— Не будь идиотом, Поттер. — Он широко зевает. — Вспомни, чему я тебя учил. В игре в равной степени важны процесс и результат: только тогда она приносит истинное удовольствие. Если же отделить одно от другого, и то и другое потеряет свой смысл. — Поморщившись, Снейп переворачивается на бок, и теперь Гарри вынужден пялиться на его спину в уродливых рубцах и кровоподтёках. — Или будешь спорить?

— Не буду, — хмыкает Гарри. По телу расползлось приятное тепло, и ему не хочется не только двигаться, но и думать. Может быть, в словах Снейпа и есть доля истины, но он-то знает, что дело не в этом.

Может быть, однажды игры наскучат им, и настанет время чего-то нового. Вот тогда они и поговорят: о сексе, о доверии и множестве других важных вещей.

А пока — пусть будет покер.

\--------------------------------  
Примечания:  
(1) Пойти ва-банк (фр. va banque) — в карточных играх ставка игроком всех денег, имеющихся в его распоряжении.  
(2) Колл (англ. call) — поставить столько же, сколько поставил соперник — уравнять.  
(3) Каре (англ. four of a kind) — комбинация в покере, состоящая из четырёх карт одного достоинства.  
(4) Флэш-рояль/Роял-флэш (англ. royal flush — «королевская масть» ) — самая сильная комбинация в покере, состоящая из пяти старших карт одной масти (туз, король, дама, валет, десять).


End file.
